For me?
by triji.ny
Summary: Jika kau untukku, apa kau akan kembali padaku, atau bahkan melupakanku? Winkdeep . Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon . Wanna One . Park Woojin lilbit.
1. chapter 1

.

 **nythine present**

 **' _For me?'_**

 **Winkdeep**

 **Park Jihoon**

 **Bae Jinyoung**

 **WANNA ONE**

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam mereka saling diam dan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing masing. Si tinggi kurus sekali-kali mengalihkan atensinya pada ponsel pintarnya dari buku pelajaran. Dan si pendek mungil tetap berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugasnya dibuku dan laptopnya.

Jihoon tidak tau akan seperti ini. Di dalam sebuah rumah tepatnya diruang tengah ia terjebak dalam suasana yang canggung dengan orang yang sudah lebih dari 1 tahun bersamanya. Iya, Jinyoung sudah hampir lebih 1 tahun menjadi kekasih dari Park Jihoon. Sebenarnya keadaan canggung seperti ini memang selalu terjadi. Namun kali ini berbeda.

Suasana _awkward_ yang bersamaan dengan perasaan menyakitkan yang selalu terbayang dibenak Park Jihoon. Bae Jinyoung selalu memainkan ponselnya yang tidak sengaja ia lihat Lelaki itu tengah _chatting_ dengan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini Jihoon jauhi.

Jihoon tidak tahan. Ia tidak bisa begini terus menerus. Ia menggeletakan pena-nya hingga mengeluarkan suara nyaring. Yang lebih muda menoleh padanya.

"Jinyoung- _ah_."

Jinyoung menatap Jihoon yang terpaku pada satu titik—bukan mata Jinyoung.

"apa, apa kau masih membutuhkanku?" tanyanya. Ia tetap tidak dapat menatap manik Jinyoung.

"kau bicara apa?" jinyoung menegakan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar pada sofa.

"aku merasa kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Apa kau berpikir malah aku yang bertindak seolah aku tidak peduli padamu?" sudah lama sekali. Jihoon ingin melontarkan pertanyaan ini pada Jinyoung. Pantas Jihoon bertanya seperti itu. Jihoon merasa ia telah diduakan. Ada orang lain yang telah menggantikan posisi Jihoon yang Jihoon pikir orang itu lebih baik dari pada dirinya. Jihoon iri pada orang itu.

Jinyoung meletakan ponsel hitamnya disamping paha-nya. Menatap mata kucing milik Jihoon.

"aku sadar. Aku juga terlalu banyak cuek padamu. Aku juga serakah terhadap hubungan kita." Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya. Disana Jinyoung sudah menatapnya tajam.

"aku tetap sayang padamu."

Jihoon menarik sudut bibirnya. "kau tidak bisa sayang padaku sedangkan hatimu, perhatianmu, dan juga sayangmu terbagi pada dua orang sekaligus. Kau bahkan sudah menguranginya untukku. Kau sudah terpikirkan, siapa prioritasmu sekarang ini?"

Awalnya Jihoon pikir ini salah dirinya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu ia pernah mengabaikan Jinyoung selama hampir 1 bulan karena urusan sekolahnya. Jinyoung pada saat itu marah, tapi tetap memaafkan. Jihoon tidak tau Jinyoung akan membalasnya sekejam ini. Jihoon tidak pernah berpaling pada lelaki lain meskipun ia mengabaikan Jinyoung. Tapi Jinyoung, ia berani berpaling pada orang lain.

Jinyoung terlihat menggigit bawah bibirnya.

"aku menyayangkan kehadiran Daehwi diantara kita." Nafas Jihoon mulai memberat. Kerongkongannya sakit menahan tangis.

"kukira ia baik, ia dapat menjagamu ketika aku tidak denganmu. Tapi lama-kelamaan Daehwi semakin semena-mena."

"ini bukan semua salah Daehwi, Jihoon- _ie._ "

Jihoon menyeringai.

 _Membelanya lagi?_

"aku juga salah dalam hal ini. Aku—"

"ini semua terserah padamu. Jika kau masing ingin denganku, pertahankanlah. Tapi jika kau nyaman dengan Daehwi, pergilah dengannya."

Jihoon membereskan buku-bukunya dan menutup _laptop_ nya. Ia segera memasukannya ke dalam tas hitamnya. Kemudian ia melirik jam tangannya yang melingkar ditangan kirinya.

"aku harus pulang. Ayahku pulang hari ini."

Jinyoung hanya dapat mengangguk. Ia ikut bangkit dari posisi duduknya ketika Jihoon berdiri.

"kuantar ke depan."

Keduanya keluar dari rumah Jinyoung. Rumah yang hanya dihuni Jinyoung seorang.

Jihoon berhenti didepan pintu gerbang berbahan kayu. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya pada lelaki tinggi.

"tidak perlu terburu-buru. Tapi aku tetap menunggu jawabanmu." Jihoon memaksakan memberi senyuman untuk Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mendekap Jihoon. Ia mengelus rambut _brunette_ terang milik Jihoon.

"Maaf, maafkan aku selama ini. Aku mencintaimu." gumamnya lembut.

Jihoon mengangguk dalam pelukan Jinyoung. Perlahan ia melepasnya—walau ia tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"aku pulang."

Yang lebih muda mengangguk dan membukakan pintu gerbang kayu itu.

Tepat di depan pintu itu seorang lelaki berdiri dengan kantung belanjaan ditangannya.

Jihoon kaget sekaligus sedih.

Jinyoung juga terkejut melihat Daehwi ada didepan gerbang rumahnya.

Lee Daehwi mendatangi rumah Jinyoung dan disana masih ada Jihoon.

Manik Daehwi bergerak menatap keduanya bingung. Ia pun terkejut.

"Ji-Jihoon _sunbae.._ "

Jihoon beralih menatap Jinyoung. Tak disangka Jihoon malah tersenyum untuk mereka. Jinyoung tau, itu senyum palsu, senyum kesedihan.

"rupanya Jinyoung mengundang Daehwi, ya? Sayang aku harus segera pulang. Masuklah Daehwi. Aku yakin Jinyoung lebih senang jika ada dirimu." Jihoon mengulum senyum kemudian menepuk lengan Jinyoung. Ia melangkah mendekati Daehwi dan menepuk bahu Daehwi. Tidak lupa senyumnya yang getir.

"Jihoon _sunbae.._."

Jihoon melangkah menjauhi keduanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Bahunya mulai bergetar. Ia menangis.

" _hyung,_ kejar dia!" seru Daehwi yang merasa iba pada Jihoon.

Jinyoung hanya terdiam ditempatnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa."

Katakanlah Jinyoung kejam.

"kau mau masuk atau tidak?"

.

.

Disepanjang jalan Jihoon menangis sesegukan. Hatinya sudah tidak berbentuk. Dadanya terasa sesak. Masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang melihatnya aneh atau iba. Ia hanya butuh menangis sekarang.

Langit terlihat ikut sedih. Awan kelabu membalut seluruh langit. Tak lama awan kelabu itu mulai menitikan bulir-bulir air. Jihoon tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan hujan yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

Jihoon suka hujan. Sangat suka. Salah satu alasannya adalah seperti sekarang ini, ia menangis tapi tersamarkan rintikan hujan. Orang tidak akan mengira jika Ia menangis. Padahal ia tengah menangisi seseorang yang ia sayangi. Jihoon pikir ia menyedihkan.

.

.

 **tbc or no?**

jangan benci Daehwi disini ya bagi para winkdeep shipper, diharap jangan banyak _war_ cuma gegara winkdeep jarang barengan:(

jujur aku juga sedih sih sekarang seret banget winkdeep moment, tapi apalahdayaku:')

 _Haii_ ini ff _Wanna one_ pertama yg aku publish, sebelumnya aku udah bikin ff yang ada kaitannya juga sama ff ini, tapi tiba-tiba kehapus dan ga ninggalin jejak sama sekali, sedih akutu:(

enaknya di GS in atau yaoi aja? kuminta usul yaa.

oke dari pada kepanjangan cingcong,

 ** _Review juseyoo_**


	2. chapter 2 : flashback

**nythine present**

 **'For me?'**

 **Winkdeep**

 **Park Jihoon**

 **Bae Jinyoung**

 ** _with Park Woojin_**

 **WANNA ONE**

.

.

.

Park Jihoon sampai dirumahnya dengan keadaan menyedihkan. Rambutnya berantakan, bajunya basah, mata dan hidungnya memerah. Ia segera melesat ke lantai 2 tempat kamarnya berada. Ia tidak mau ibunya melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Jihoon membukakan pintu kamarnya dan mendapati adik sepupunya tengah bermain _play station._ Jihoon ingin menangis lagi jika melihat Woojin—adik sepupu Jihoon.

"Woojin- _ah_." panggilnya setengah bergetar. Yang terpanggil menoleh kemudian terkejut.

"astaga, Jihoon. Kau kenapa?!" lelaki itu panik dan segera mendekati Jihoon.

Setelah menutup pintu Jihoon langsung memeluk erat adik sepupunya itu. Ia kembali menangis, kali ini lebih lepas lagi.

Woojin dapat merasakan tubuh Jihoon basah dan agak dingin. Woojin sudah berpikir sepupunya ini kehujanan.

" _uljima_.." desis Woojin sembari mengelus punggung Jihoon.

"bajumu basah, kau kehujanan?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah. sementara yang dipelukannya hanya menggeleng tanpa memberhentikan tangisannya.

Jihoon menarik tubuhnya untuk menatap Woojin. Wajahnya sudah basah dan memerah. "apa ibu dirumah?" tanyanya sedikit terbata.

Woojin menggeleng. " _imo_ bilang ada urusan di rumah tetangga, sepuluh menit yang lalu."

Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bawah bibirnya.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Yang lebih tua hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap jejak air matanya.

"mandilah dengan air panas, nanti kau sakit."

Jihoon menuruti usul sepupunya itu. Ia menyimpan tasnya dan menuju kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya. Hanya sekitar 5 menit Jihoon kembali dengan keadaan lebih segar.

Jihoon duduk disamping Woojin yang duduk diatas karpet berbulu.

"ada masalah dengan Jinyoung?"

Jihoon langsung menoleh pada Woojin. ia menatap sepupunya dengan sayu—matanya lelah menangis.

" _hng_.. Sebelum aku pulang Daehwi datang ke rumah Baejin. Aku langsung pergi saja dari situ." Jihoon mendesah berat dan mengusap wajahnya. "ia tega sekali."

Woojin hanya menganggukan kepalanya. sebelumnya ia di telpon Jinyoung agar ia menjaganya selagi Jihoon ingin sendiri. Tanpa Jinyoung minta pun Woojin akan menjaga sepupunya itu dengan baik. Ia tidak ingin Jihoon hancur terlalu lama. Mereka sudah menjadi sepupu yang dekat seperti sahabat.

Lelaki bergingsul itu menyerahkan satu _stick play station_ yang menganggur pada Jihoon. Yeah dia hanya mencoba Jihoon lebih baik.

Jihoon menoleh dan melirik lelaki disampingnya. Lalu menerima _stick ps_ -nya dan mulai bermain bersama. Bermain _PS_ tidak buruk juga—meskipun ia banyak kalah dari Woojin.

Woojin memilih permainan _battle kick_. Ia berpikir jika ia memilih _game_ ini Jihoon akan melampiaskan rasa kecewanya pada _game_ dilayar televisinya.

Baru menit kedua Jihoon sudah berteriak heboh karena berkali-kali _jagoan_ Woojin memukul _jagoan_ nya. Tapi Jihoon malah mendorong-dorong bahu Woojin secara langsung. Ini lah yang membuat Woojin kelelahan jika bermain _PS_ dengan Jihoon. Jihoon malah melampiaskan kekesalannya pada bahu malang Woojin. _Poor_ Park Woojin.

"Woojin- _ah_ , apa kau lapar? Ibu masak tidak?" Tanya Jihoon yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan _game_.

"tiga jam yang lalu aku makan. Sepertinya ibumu belum masak, ini kan belum masuk jam makan malam."

Jihoon memencet tombol pause dan mengambil ponselnya. "bagaimana kita makan _pizza_ dan ayam goreng? Atau mungkin _jajangmyeon_?"

Woojin melirik Jihoon dengan malas. _anak ini sedang patah hati kok jadi nafsu makan? Apa ketika mandi dia menelan sabun?_ Karena sebelumnya Jihoon sangat anti dengan makanan _pizza_ dan ayam goreng. Apalagi ditambah _cola_. Ia bilang ia takut gemuk—pipinya juga bulat nan menggemaskan.

"Sudah tidak takut makan itu lagi? Nanti kau malah menyalahkanku kalau kau gemuk."

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan jika Jihoon gemuk atau semakin _chubby_. Woojin tidak masalah, Ibunya tidak merasa, Hyungseob—sahabatnya juga, Jinyoung juga tidak, malah lelaki itu bilang Jihoon akan semakin menggemaskan. Tapi Jihoon berkaca jika dirinya tidak cocok gemuk.

Ah, Jinyoung ya? Lelaki yang dulu sulit didekati. Yang sejak _middle school_ Jihoon sukai, hingga _high school_ sekarang. Beruntung Jihoon akhirnya dapat menjadi kekasih Jinyoung. Jika Jihoon ingat ketika Jinyoung menyatakan perasaannya, ia akan merona. Jika boleh kembali mengulang, kita lihat bagaimana 1 tahun lalu dikehidupan sekolah Jihoon dan Jiyoung.

siang hari ketika jam istirahat Jihoon dan seorang sahabatnya Ahn Hyungseob tengah duduk dibangku taman sekolah dibawah rimbunnya pepohonan. Keduanya langsung menghadap pada lapangan yang mana disana ada segerombol lelaki yang lumayan terkenal disekolah. Terkecuali seorang lelaki tingkat dua yang tanpa ekspresi duduk dipaling ujung, lelaki itu yang tengah Jihoon perhatikan. Lelaki itu tidak banyak dikenal disekolah. Tapi Jihoon mengenalnya karena Jihoon pernah sekolah yang sama di _middle school_.

Sesekali lelaki itu tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Membuat Jihoon ikut tersenyum. Rasanya manis melihatnya tertawa.

"kapan kau mulai mendekatinya? Sudah hampir musim panas, ingat?" Hyungseob bersuara ketika sahabatnya hanya tersenyum melihat gerombolan laki-laki dilapangan.

"tenang saja, aku sudah memikirkannya." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Hyungseob hanya menangguk kemudian meneguk _cola_ nya.

" _omo_ , Daniel _sunbae_ tampan juga ya, Ji." Hyungseob menyenggol lengan Jihoon.

"tidak, Bae Jinyoung lah yang tampan." Senyum Jihoon mengembang dan pipinya bersemu.

Hyungseob memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya ya. Dipikiranmu hanya Bae Jinyoung seorang."

"seob- _ie_ , hari ini aku pulang telat. Kau pulanglah duluan."

Hyungseob mengangguk mengerti.

.

kelas 2-2 telah membubarkan diri sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Terkecuali seorang Park Jihoon yang tengah membereskan buku-buku tugas temannya yang akan dikumpulkan ke ruang guru. Jika bukan karena kelas tambahan Jinyoung, Jihoon tidak mau melakukannya.

Jihoon tau kelas Jinyoung mendapat kelas tambahan dari seorang temannya yang sekelas dengan Jinyoung. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada Lee Euiwoong yang telah memberinya informasi kelas 2-4 mendapat tambahan belajar.

Rencananya Jihoon akan melancarkan aksinya mendekati sang incaran hati. Biasanya guru Shim—wali kelas 2-4—akan meminta bantuan pada siswa yang kebetulan ada didekatnya. Jadi jika ada kesempatan itu Jihoon bisa ke kelas Jinyoung yang notabene-nya adalah ketua kelas dikelas 2-4. Sebenarnya hanya ada kemungkinan kecil, sih, tapi semoga saja itu terjadi pada Jihoon.

Jihoon menyukai Jinyoung yang setahun lebih muda darinya sejak tingkat pertama di middle school. Dulu ia sama sekali tidak mengenal Jinyoung siapa. Sampai diwaktu yang mempertemukan mereka ketika Jihoon selesai dari pelajaran Olahraganya. Ia melihat lelaki kurus yang sibuk dengan buku ditangannya. Jinyoung tidak menyadari eksistensi pot bunga didepannya yang kebetulan seorang pengurus taman sekolah tengah membersihkan pot-pot disana. Jihoon yang kebetulan berjalan menghadap Jinyoung melihat lelaki kurus itu tersandung pot bunga.

Jihoon yang didekatnya panik melihat Jinyoung jatuh tersungkur tepat didepannya. Jihoon berlari kecil mendekati Jinyoung. Ia bertanya 'apa kau baik?' kala itu.

Jinyoung menoleh dan menatap Jihoon. Siapa sangka, Jihoon malah terpaku pada manik kelam Jinyoung. Dada kirinya pun berdesir seperti sehabis berlari marathon. Rasanya berbeda ketika tenggelam dalam manik Jinyoung. Jihoon telah tertarik oleh pesona Jinyoung. Sejak saat itu Jihoon selalu mencari tau tentang Jinyoung pada temannya. Tidak terlalu mencolok, tapi Jihoon hampir mengetahui segala tentang Jinyoung.

Jihoon tidak hanya menyukai Jinyoung dalam diam. Beberapa kali ia pernah menyelipkan surat diloker pemuda kurus itu. Lalu ia pernah melakukan _skinship_ ketika ada _event_ yang mengangkat tema hiphop dan Jihoon _dance_ di _event_ itu. Yang itu Jihoon tidak menyadarinya langsung jika ia menarik tangan Jinyoung.

Jihoon membawa setumpukan buku tugas biologi teman sekelasnya menuju ruang guru. Ia memasuki ruang guru yang cukup sepi. Beberapa meja guru termasuk meja guru biologi yang Jihoon caripun kosong penghuni. Ia meletakan setumpuk buku itu diatas meja.

"Park Jihoon!"

Jihoon menoleh kala seorang wanita muda memanggilnya dibelakang. Ia menoleh kemudian membukukan tubuhnya singkat. Yang Jihoon cari rupanya.

"kau bisa membantuku? Kelasku ada tambahan belajar. Kau tidak sibuk, kan?" ujar guru Shim.

Jihoon menggeleng. "tidak _ssaem_ , jam belajarku sudah selesai. Sini kubantu." Dengan senang hati Jihoon membawa setumpuk buku yang lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

"terimakasih ya, Jihoon- _ie_." Guru Shim menggosok punggung Jihoon sebelum Jihoon pamit meninggalkan ruang guru menuju kelas 2-4.

Disepanjang koridor Jihoon tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Dadanya berdegup kencang mengingat ia akan ke kelas 2-4, kelas Jinyoung berada. Beberapa kali ia menggumamkan 'apa aku terlihat baik?' 'apa aku jelek?' sembari sesekali melirik kaca jendela untuk bercermin.

Saking sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri ia tidak menyadari dari seberang seorang lelaki tinggi tengah berjalan gontai mendekatinya. Sampai hampir dekat Jihoon baru menyadari Jinyoung diseberangnya. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang.

"B-Bae Jinyoung- _sshi_." panggil Jihoon yang selama ini baru ia lontarkan secara langsung pada Jinyoung.

Jinyoung berhenti dan menunggu Jihoon.

"kau mau ke ruang guru untuk Shim _Sonsaengnim_?" tanyanya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap manik kelam Jinyoung. Ugh rasanya ia ingin pingsan.

Lelaki tinggi kurus itu hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon.

Jihoon _pun_ ikut mengangguk disana. Eh?

Jinyoung melirik setumpuk buku yang dibawa Jihoon. "ah apa itu buku kelasku? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya-menciut ketika Jinyoung mendekat untuk mengambil alih separuh buku yang dibawa Jihoon. Dapat Jihoon rasakan bagaimana menghirup harum tubuh Jinyoung sedekat ini. Sungguh memabukkan dan Jihoon sangat suka.

"ikuti aku."

Jihoon hanya mengangguk dalam tundukan kepalanya dan mengekori Jinyoung sampai ke depan kelas 2-4.

Lelaki kurus itu berhenti didepan pintu kelasnya. "Kemarikan bukunya. Kau sudah direpotkan."

Jihoon menggeleng. "tidak apa, aku simpan dimeja guru saja."

Jinyoung terdiam sejenak. "baiklah." Jinyoung membukakan pintu kelas dan memasuki kelas diikuti Jihoon dibelakangnya. Yang didapatkan Jihoon ketika memasuki kelas Jihoon adalah sorakan heboh teman-teman Jinyoung. Jihoon pikir itu karena dirinya. Ia malu setengah mati.

Jihoon tidak ingat dikelas Jinyoung masih terdapat teman-teman Jinyoung. Jihoon hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rasa malunya setelah menyimpan tumpukan buku di meja podium guru.

"Jinyoung- _ah_ , seleramu bagus juga!" ujar seseorang diujung kelas heboh. Kelas kembali bersorak.

"Jangan didengarkan, ayo keluar." Suara baritone Jinyoung berbisik tepat disamping telinga Jihoon. Bulu kuduk Jihoon meremang mendengar suara berat namun rendah milik Jinyoung yang melemahkan. Ah rasanya semua yang ada pada Jinyoung dapat melemahkan Jihoon.

Jihoon mengangguk dan meninggalkan kelas yang ramai riuh dibelakang Jinyoung. Mereka berhenti didepan pintu kelas. Untung saja teman-teman Jinyoung tidak mengekori mereka sampai keluar kelas.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya lelaki itu.

 _Bae Jinyoung menanyakan namamu Park!_ Jantung Jihoon semakin berdegup membuat dirinya tak nyaman. Ayolah Jinyoung bukan seorang psikopat yang sedang menodongkan sebilah pisau pada lehermu, Park Jihoon. Jinyoung hanya pelajar biasa, ia hanya menanyakan namamu.

Yang lebih pendek hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang Jinyoung lontarkan. Tak tau kah Jihoon, Jinyoung jarang sekali memperdulikan seseorang hanya bertanya nama saja?

Jinyoung keheranan karena pemuda dihadapannya tak kunjung menjawab. Ia sedikit mengintip wajah Jihoon yang tertutup surai _brunette_ terang.

"hei kau baik?"

 _Tidak, aku tidak baik!_

Jihoon sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. "a-aku.. Park Jihoon." Jawabnya yang mirip seperti gumaman tak jelas. Namun masih Jinyoung dengar.

Jinyoung tidak ingat Jihoon. Padahal dulu mereka pernah bicara juga ketika bertemu di halte bus. Tahun lalu, sih, tapi Jihoon saja masih ingat itu. Bahkan masih mengingatnya dengan baik.

Jinyoung mengangguk kecil. "terimakasih Park Jihoon- _sshi_."

Jihoon memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap manik Jinyoung. Perlahan ia mengembangkan senyum—setidaknya ia harus terlihat baik didepan lelaki yang ia kagumi.

Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya. "aku harus pulang." Ia melangkah meninggalkan Jinyoung yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Park Jihoon- _sshi_."

Yang terpanggil menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Jinyoung yang mengangkat tangan kanannya seperti lambaian tangan namun bergerak kaku.

"sampai ketemu lagi."

Jihoon tersenyum lebar dan membalas lambaian tangan Jinyoung. Lucu sekali melihat wajah datar Jinyoung yang melambaikan tangan kaku padanya. Jihoon gemas sendiri. Setelahnya Jihoon melanjutkan langkahnya kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya dan pulang.

Ia harus cerita pada Hyungseob!

.

 ** _Bonus chapt_**

Jihoon sampai dirumahnya ketika langit sudah hampir gelap. Ia membuka sepatunya dan menaruhnya dirak sepatu. Ia celingukan mencari seseorang di dalam rumah. Ayahnya belum pulang, dan sang ibu kemungkinan ada dikamar karena didapur tidak menunjukan adanya kehidupan disana.

"Jihoon- _ie_ , _eomma_ dibelakang!" teriak suara wanita yang sangat Jihoon kenali. Bagaimana bisa ibunya tau dirinya sudah pulang?

Tanpa menunggu lama ia pergi ke belakang. Disana pintu yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga dengan halaman belakang. Disana ia mendapati sang ibu dan seorang lelaki muda bersurai kemerahan yang tengah merawat tanaman kesayangan sang ibu.

"oh, Park Woojin. Kau disini?" Park Woojin, adik sepupu Jihoon dari ayahnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai teman sekaligus sahabat sedari kecil.

"kenapa kau pulang telat? Ini sudah hampir malam—"

"Woojin merindukanmu, Jihoon- _ie_." Sang ibu menyahutnya dengan usil. Woojin hanya menyengir menampilkan gigi gingsulnya yang Jihoon akui Woojin tampan dengan gigi gingsulnya itu.

Jihoon hanya mendelik tajam dan sang ibu tidak mengetahuinya. "kita kan bertemu disekolah. _Eomma_ ini bicara apa." Ia melengos meninggalkan pintu belakang dan menuju kamarnya.

" _imo_ , aku ke dalam ya?"

Ibu Jihoon mengangguk dan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. "masuklah, _imo_ sudah banyak terbantu."

Lelaki bergingsul itu langsung melesat mengikuti Jihoon yang berjalan santai ke kamarnya. Sesaat Jihoon membukakan pintu kamarnya Woojin langsung menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang Jihoon. Sudah tidak diherankan kelakuan seenaknya Woojin. Karena ia sering ditinggal pergi kedua orang tuanya membuat ia sering dititipkan ke rumah Jihoon atau ia sendiri yang menitipkan dirinya sendiri.

"ayolah, Jin. Aku ingin bicara kau malah menyebalkan." Jihoon melemparkan tas sekolahnya ke samping Woojin.

"bicara apa? Tentang Jinyoung?"

Jihoon langsung menoleh pada Woojin. "tau dari mana kau?"

Woojin hanya mengangkat bahunya. "hanya menebak saja."

"aku akan mandi dulu. Kau keluarlah, aku tidak mau ada lelaki cabul dikamarku."

Lelaki kelewat imut itu menarik paksa adik sepupunya keluar dari kamarnya.

"hei jaga bicaramu!"

Jihoon hanya menjulurkan lidahnya masa bodoh. Toh Woojin tidak akan marah hanya karena cibirannya. Bahkan mereka sudah sering bertengkar lebih ekstrem dari itu. Menjenggut, menabok(?) dan menyindir sudah biasa mereka masalahkan. Ibu Jihoon yang sering menyaksikan sudah lelah menengahi. Toh mereka akan berbaikan kembali 5 menit kemudian.

Jihoon menutup rapat pintu kamarnya dan melangkah untuk pergi mandi.

15 menit setelahnya Jihoon keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan lebih segar dan harum. Ia mendekati ibunya didapur yang tengah memasak ditemani Woojin dimeja makan.

" _heol_ tuan muda Park Jihoon sudah cantik." Ucap Woojin yang tidak terdengar seperti pujian, melainkan cibiran.

"Hentikan atau kusembur kau dengan sirup ini." Jihoon meneguk minuman berwarna kuning yang ia dapatkan dari lemari pendingin. Rupanya si manis ini garang juga.

Ibu Jihoon hanya terkikik mendengar berdebatan kecil kedua anaknya.

"orang jatuh cinta _kok_ bicaranya seperti itu."

Sontak Jihoon membulatkan matanya dan menatap tajam Woojin yang dengan lempengnya bicara didepan ibunya. Ia segera menarik lengan Woojin menjauh dari dapur dan ibunya. Bisa gawat jika ibunya tau Jihoon menyukai seseorang. Yang ada ia akan menjadi bahan ejekan.

"kalau _eomma_ mendengar bagaimana?!" protes Jihoon sedikit berbisik. Ia membawa Woojin ke kamarnya karena tempat yang tepat untuk _curhat_ adalah kamarnya. Jika diruang tengah bisa-bisa ibunya mendengar.

"habisnya aku gemas dengan kalian."

Woojin dan Jihoon memasuki kamar Jihoon yang didominasi warna biru muda. Woojin duduk di kursi dan menyalakan komputer disana. Tidak salah dan tidak lain untuk bermain _game_. Sedangkan Jihoon merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang.

"Jinyoung menanyakan namaku. Tapi aku memalukan. _Kyaaa_ " Jihoon menjerit yang teredam bantal. Namun cukup mengejutkan Woojin dan menggumamkan ia terkejut serta mengelus dadanya.

"memalukan kenapa?"

"aku disoraki teman-teman Jinyoung dikelasnya."

Woojin memutar bola matanya. "Jinyoung itu sudah tau namamu. Ia sama-sama diam dan tidak peka."

"kau bicara macam-macam ya? sudah kubilang kau diam saja. Sialan kau."

Iya, Woojin cukup akrab dengan Jinyoung karena ketika tingkat akhir di _middle school_ mereka sempat dikelas yang sama. Dan ketika di _high school_ pun Jinyoung dan Woojin dalam kelompok yang sama meski berbeda kelas.

"dia sendiri yang menanyakan namamu karena aku sering bersama denganmu. Itupun ketika tingkat pertama. Sudah lama, _kan_?"

Jihoon cemberut. Tidak mau ada orang lain yang membantunya dekat dengan Jinyoung. Ia ingin dekat dengan Jinyoung dengan caranya sendiri. Tapi meski begitu ia juga ingin diperjuangkan oleh seseorang yang ia cintai. Agar terdengar _keren_ mungkin?

.

Bae Jinyoung sebenarnya tau siapa Park Jihoon. Tapi ia hanya sedikit peduli dan karena rencana teman-temannya ia perlahan mencintai Jihoon.

Namun tiada hubungan yang berjalan mulus. Mereka mendapat cobaan yang menguji mereka.

.

.

 ** _TBC_ _or end?_**

kalo gak ada yang _review_ aku ga update cepet ya. hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**_nythine present_**

 ** _'For me?'_**

 ** _Winkdeep_**

 ** _Park Jihoon_**

 ** _Bae Jinyoung_**

 ** _WANNA ONE_**

.

.

Jihoon berjalan bergandengan dengan sang kekasih dengan hati yang bahagia. Menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih disebuah taman hiburan memang sangat menyenangkan. Itulah yang dirasakan Park Jihoon. Dengan tangan kanan menggenggam gagang permen kapas berwarna _pink_ dan tangan kirinya merangkul lengan kurus sang kekasih, Bae Jinyoung. Sesekali ia menyuapi permen kapasnya pada Jinyoung. Wajah yang selalu menampakkan tanpa ekspresi kini terlihat cerah dan banyak tersenyum.

Setelah menaiki beberapa wahana bermain dari yang santai hingga ekstrem mereka beristirahat dan hanya berjalan-jalan disekitar taman hiburan yang cukup luas.

"senang tidak?"

Jihoon menoleh dan mengangguk. "tentu saja!" senyumnya mengembang lebar membuat Jinyoung tidak tahan melihatnya. Ia mencubit pipi tembam Jihoon dengan gemas.

"Baejin- _ie_! Sakit tau." Jihoon memasang wajah cemberut dengan bibir mengkerucut.

"habisnya kau menggemaskan." Lelaki kurus itu mengusak surai Jihoon. Ia mendekatkan kepala lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya untuk bersandar dibahunya.

"ayo kita duduk, tidak lelah seharian berjalan?"

Jihoon menggeleng. "tidak, selagi aku bersamamu."

Jinyoung semakin gemas saja pada kekasihnya ini. Ia memeluk erat Jihoon tidak peduli pengunjung lain memperhatikan mereka. Ia hanya ingin memeluk Jihoon.

"kita harus duduk. Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan."

Akhirnya Jihoon menyetujui usul kekasihnya dan duduk dibangku taman yang ada disisi jalan. Mereka langsung berhadapan pada sebuah wahana _carousel_ yang lumayan besar. Tentu saja mereka sudah mencobanya.

" _YA_!"

Kedua orang itu menoleh ke belakang ketika seseorang berteriak entah pada mereka atau bukan, tapi teriakan itu membuat keduanya mengalihkan atensi mereka.

Jihoon langsung ketakutan ketika melihat siapa yang berteriak itu. Seorang lelaki dengan wajah menahan emosi yang kentara. Ia menatap Jihoon tajam. Jihoon yakin orang itu berteriak padanya.

Seseorang itu mendekat pada Jihoon. Mereka saling berhadapan dan bertatap muka. Jihoon masih duduk dibangku dan seseorang itu berdiri menatap tajam.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jinyoung _hyung_?!" ujarnya tidak sabaran.

Manik Jihoon bergerak-gerak kebingungan sekaligus takut. Ia sudah menggenggam erat jemari Jinyoung disampingnya.

"mau apa kau?" balas Jihoon dengan pelan.

Lelaki itu menyeringai kemudian menarik Jinyoung ke sampingnya. Sontak Jihoon membulatkan matanya. Ia masih menggenggam Jinyoung.

"sudah kubilang jangan kembali lagi pada Jinyoung. Kau sudah mengabaikannya. Jinyoung _hyung_ tidak suka diabaikan!" bentaknya pada Jihoon. Jihoon ingat Daehwi lebih muda darinya. Berani sekali bocah ini. Tapi nyali Jihoon sedang menciut sekarang.

Daehwi melepas paksa ngenggaman Jihoon pada jemari Jinyoung.

" _hajima_!"

"Jinyoung hyung tidak membutuhkanmu lagi." Daehwi melengang membawa Jinyoung menjauh dari Jihoon. Dengan sengaja lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari Jihoon itu menyenggol bahu Jihoon sarkas.

" _Baejin-ie_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baejin- _ie_!"

Jihoon membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya tengah didalam kamarnya. Nafasnya tersengal dan dahinya sedikit berkeringat.

"hanya mimpi?"

Rupanya Jihoon hanya bermimpi. Mimpi buruk ketika Daehwi telah membawa kekasihnya pergi dan membencinya. Mimpinya tidak sepenuhnya mimpi. Ia pernah mengalami kejadian ketika ia dan Jinyoung bermain ditaman hiburan. Tapi dulu Jinyoung belum mengenal Daehwi. Daehwi belum hadir diantara mereka.

Jihoon mendudukan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Tempat disampingnya kosong. Biasanya Woojin tidur disampingnya. Tapi pagi ini lelaki bergingsul itu tidak ada ditempatnya. Sepagi ini Woojin sudah bangun?

"Woojin- _ah_?" panggilnya dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

"aku sedang mandi!" balas Woojin didalam kamar mandi yang terdapat dikamar Jihoon.

Jihoon kembali meringkuk diatas ranjang. Ia terus terbayang mimpinya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mimpi buruk tentang Jinyoung dan Daehwi. Kedatangan Daehwi dari Amerika saja sudah menjadi mimpi terburuk yang tidak pernah Jihoon sangka.

Dipertengahan semester ada seorang murid baru pindahan dari Amerika dikelas Jinyoung. Jinyoung tidak peduli, tentu saja. Ia lebih baik memandangi lapangan dari jendela ketimbang mendengarkan celotehan Shim sonsaengnim dan si anak baru itu. Lee Daehwi nama si anak baru itu. Dan kebetulan sekali Daehwi mendapat bangku disamping meja Jinyoung dibelakang.

Daehwi kelewat ramah. Ia selalu bertanya entah itu penting atau tidak pada Jinyoung. Jinyoung risih, padahal ada banyak orang dikelasnya dan kenapa hanya ia yang ditanyakan selalu oleh Daehwi. Jika ditanya begitu Daehwi akan menjawab 'karena Jinyoung lah ketua kelas'. Ia akan meminta mengantar berkeliling sekolah karena ia belum begitu hafal tempat-tempat disekolah barunya yang cukup luas tersebut. Untunglah kekasih Jinyoung membolehkannya mengantar Daehwi untuk berkeliling.

Entah kenapa semakin hari Daehwi malah semakin dekat pada Jinyoung. Jinyoung pun perlahan menerima Daehwi sebagai temannya walaupun Daehwi sedikit berlebihan. Jihoon sudah tau siapa Daehwi, Jinyoung sendiri yang menjelaskannya pada sang kekasih.

Awalnya Jihoon percaya pada Daehwi karena Jihoon telah mengenal Daehwi untuk menjaga Jinyoung karena hampir sekitar sebulan Jihoon sibuk dengan urusan sekolah yang akan mengadakan acara pentas besar-besaran. Jihoon hampir melupakan Jinyoung sebagai kekasih karena kesibukannya. Apa ia salah melonggarkan sebentar hubungannya dengan Jinyoung? Ia tidak tau jika Daehwi akan masuk begitu saja pada hubungannya sampai ia sering melihatnya melakukan skinship yang tidak biasa. Bahkan ia pun jarang sekali melakukan itu pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Jihoon kesal tentu saja. Jinyoung akan memilih makan siang bersama Daehwi ketimbang dengan Jihoon. Jihoon hanya menerima dengan sabar dan tidak terlalu memusingkannya.

Namun dibulan ke 3 semenjak Daehwi dekat dengan Jinyoung Jihoon tidak tahan lagi. Daehwi yang selalu memanjakan Jinyoung menjadi lupa diri jika Jinyoung sudah memiliki kekasih. Jinyoung pun menjadi agak cuek dengan Jihoon. Berdebat bukanlah gaya Jihoon—terkecuali dengan Woojin. Jadilah ia menunggu jawaban saja dari sang kekasih yang tengah menggantungkannya. Mau bagaimana pun Jihoon masih menyayangi Jinyoung.

"aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, Baejin- _ah_." Gumam pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. Ia beringsut didalam selimutnya.

Pintu kamar mandi membuka dan Woojin keluar dari sana—sudah lengkap dengan setelan kaus merah berlengan putih dan celana jeans yang sobek dibagian lututnya. Meskipun rambut kemerahannya masih berantakan tapi Woojin terlihat tampan.

"kau kenapa?"

Jihoon menoleh. "kau mau kemana?"

Woojin mengusak rambutnya yang sedikit basah dengan handuk sembari bercermin.

"aku bertanya."

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. "aku bermimpi Jinyoung lagi." Wajah Jihoon kembali murung lagi.

"kau masih ingin bersamanya, Jihoon- _ah_."

"aku bertanya." Jihoon mengikuti gaya bicara Woojin sebelumnya. Lelaki bergingsul itu memutar matanya.

"lupakan. Aku ada janji dadakan dengan para Hyung. Dan berlatih dance sebentar mungkin."

Jihoon bangkit dari ranjangnya. "aku ikut!" pasalnya sudah hampir 4 hari ia mengurung diri dikamar dengan Woojin. Jenuh juga, sih. Ia butuh udara segar dan melupakan sejenak tentang hubungannya.

Woojin berkacak pinggang dan menatap malas kakak sepupunya itu. "aku tidak mau membawa manusia bantet sepertimu, belum mandi pula. Aku buru-buru—"

"aku akan cepat!" Jihoon melesat memasuki kamar mandi tak lupa membawa handuk pinknya.

"terserah lah. Aku tunggu dibawah lima menit jika tidak aku pergi." Woojin menyambar _jacket jeans_ nya dan keluar dari kamar.

.

Sebuah ponsel hitam tipis berdering diatas nakas. Seketika seluruh isi kamar seorang pemuda bermarga Bae dipenuhi kebisingan nada dering ponselnya. Sebuah panggilan telepon masuk di ponselnya.

Jinyoung menyambar ponselnya dan menggeser tombol hijau diponselnya.

" _yeoboseyo, hyung_!" terdengar suara riang dari si penelpon.

"hng, kenapa?" balasnya singkat. Jinyoung duduk tepi ranjangnya. Keadaannya sudah rapi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak tidak dikancing dengan kaus putih _over size_ sebagai dalamannya. Serta _jeans_ biru melekat pada kakinya yang jenjang. Tak lupa tataan rambutnya yang membuat dirinya semakin tampan dan mempesona.

" _apa hari ini ada acara? Aku sedang ingin makan bingsoo._ "

"sebentar lagi aku akan pergi ke studio. Daniel hyung meminta para _hoobae_ nya berkumpul."

" _Daniel hyung? Aku ikut boleh ya? Setelahnya kan kita bisa lanjut membeli bingsoo_!"

Menolak ajakan Daehwi adalah hal yang sia-sia. Mau menolak sekeras apapun Daehwi akan ngotot dan memaksa. Jinyoung sudah hafal itu.

Setelah kejadian ' _terciduk_ 'nya Daehwi mendatangi rumah Jinyoung oleh Jihoon tidak ada perubahan dari Daehwi. Daehwi malah tidak merasa aneh ketika Jinyoung sering terdiam yang sebenarnya tengah memikirkan Jihoon. Entah Daehwi itu terlalu polos atau tidak peka. Yang jelas ia sudah melupakan kejadian sore hari ketika Jihoon meninggalkan rumah Jinyoung dengan tangisan.

"sepertinya akan lama, Daehwi- _ya_. Lain kali saja—"

" _baiklah, aku menyusul!_ "

 _Pip_ -

Sambungan telepon Daehwi terputus secara sepihak. Jinyoung menghela nafasnya. Padahal ia belum menyelesaikan ucapannya tapi lelaki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu telah mematikan teleponnya.

Sebenarnya Jinyoung takut terjadi sesuatu jika Daehwi benar datang ke klub teman sebangsanya. Teman-teman yang juga satu sekolah dengannya itu sudah tau jika ia tengah renggang dengan kekasihnya. Akan menjadi bahasan panas jika Daehwi datang.

Jinyoung bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tas ransel hitam kulitnya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan tidak lama ponselnya kembali didatangi penelpon.

 _"Jinyoung-ah, kau dimana_?" tanya seseorang diseberang

"aku baru keluar rumah. Ada apa?"

" _baiklah aku jemput kau dihalte, tunggu disana._ "

Sambungan telpon terputus sebelum Jinyoung menyetujuinya. Seungwoo—kakak tingkat Jinyoung, dua tahun diatasnya dan sekarang ini sudah lulus dari _highschool_. Seungwoo biasa membawa kendaraan pribadi jika akan berkumpul dengan para adik tingkatnya. Rumahnya yang searah dengan Jinyoung membuat ia sering mengajak Jinyoung untuk pergi bersama. Lumayan juga sih, Jinyoung jadi irit ongkos.

"ada apa dengan orang-orang. Mereka mematikan teleponnya sedangkan aku belum selesai bicara. Huh." Lelaki itu bermonolog. Ia mengunci pintu gerbang rumahnya kemudian menuju halte yang dijanjikan Seungwoo.

.

Jihoon berjalan ogah-ogahan padahal tempat tujuannya dengan Woojin hampir sampai. Dan Woojin sudah memasang wajah kesal karena saudaranya yang sangat menyebalkan. Ia pasti kena amuk para _hyung_ nya.

Ponsel Woojin bergetar disaku celananya tanda panggilan masuk. Ia segera mengangkatnya.

" _Ya, kau dimana_?" Woojin sudah hafal apa yang akan ditanyakan seseorang ditelpon.

Woojin menghela nafasnya. "sebentar lagi aku sampai. Jika aku tidak bersama si _bantet_ aku tidak akan telat datang. Tunggu lah sebentar, aku akan menyeretnya." Lelaki bergingsul itu melirik Jihoon dibelakangnya.

"siapa?" tanyanya dengan lesu.

Woojin mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menarik lengan gemuk Jihoon. "gara-gara kau aku pasti kena marah, _palli_!"

" _Ya_ , kakiku sakit! Pelan-pelan Woojin!"

"Barusan Jinyoung telpon, mereka sudah menunggu." Woojin menyeret Jihoon dengan langkah yang terhentak. Jika ia tidak sayang pada Jihoon, ia akan meninggalkannya sekarang. Tapi karena ketika turun dari bus kaki Jihoon terkilir dan tidak lama dari situ lelaki berpipi tembam itu hampir terjatuh ke kubangan air ditrotoar Woojin tidak tega meninggalkan sepupu kesayangannya itu. Jadi pagi ini Jihoon sudah dapat kesialan 2 kali.

Tunggu, Jinyoung?

"Jinyoung? Bae Jinyoung?!" jihoon menghentikan langkahnya membuat Woojin semakin kesal.

"apa masalahnya dengan Jinyoung? Dia juga anggota kami, kan." Woojin mendengus.

Iya bukan masalah dengan Woojin, tapi masalah dengan Jihoon. Ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jinyoung. Ia masih ingin menghindari Jinyoung. Sudah 4 hari ia maupun Jinyoung tidak saling mengabari. Jihoon hanya ingin memberi Jinyoung waktu untuk berpikir tentang hubungan mereka.

"aku ingin pulang saja!" Jihoon menarik tangannya namun Woojin semakin menariknya. Jadilah mereka saling tarik-menarik lengan Jihoon dipinggir jalan. Jihoon merengek ingin pulang dan Woojin kesal ingin segera sampai.

"ayolah kita harus cepat, Jihoon. Setelah aku setor muka nanti kuantar kau pulang! Aku janji."

Jihoon melunak, ia mengangguk lemah dan pasrah ketika Woojin kembali menyeretnya agar segera sampai distudio atau klub tempat Woojin dan teman-temannya berkumpul.

Jantung Jihoon mulai berdegup kencang ketika sudah sampai diparkiran studio. Disana terparkir sebuah mobil _civic_ putih yang terlihat mewah dan disampingnya 2 buah motor _sport_. Ah rasanya kaki Jihoon yang sedikit sakit menjadi lemas ketika pintu studio Woojin buka. Ia ingin kabur sekarang juga. Salah dirinya sendiri yang ngotot ingin ikut ke studio klub bersama Woojin. Ia tidak ingat jika kekasihnya juga satu golongan dengan Woojin.

Jihoon memejamkan matanya ketika ia dan Woojin memasuki studio. Beberapa lelaki berkumpul duduk melingkar disana. Mereka langsung menyambut Woojin dengan tatapan berbeda.

" _Hyung_ , akhirnya kau datang juga."

" _oh_ dengan siapa kau? Jihoon- _ie_?"

Perlahan Jihoon membuka matanya. Ia melihat sekumpulan lelaki didepannya. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia juga melihat Jinyoung disamping lelaki bersurai hitam lembut.

 _Mati saja, Park Jihoon._

"maaf terlambat. Apa aku tertinggal jauh?" ujar Woojin yang bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang duduk dilantai studio. Otomatis Jihoon pun ikut duduk disamping sepupunya.

"tidak, kami baru akan mulai. Senang sekali ada Jihoon disini." Ucap lelaki bernama Jonghyun—ketua dan tertua disana. Tentu saja Jonghyun mengenal Jihoon karena Jihoon kadang kali ikut berkumpul seperti sekarang. Tidak heran sih kehadiran Jihoon ditengah-tengah para lelaki keren dan berbakat seperti ke 8 orang distudio ini. Terkadang Jihoon menemani Jinyoung ketika mereka masih baik-baik saja.

Jihoon mendongak dan meringis pada Jonghyun. Dan sekali lagi Jihoon melirik Jinyoung yang juga tengah menatapnya dalam.

"baiklah, hari ini aku mengumpulkan kalian karena ada hal penting yang akan aku bicarakan. Aku mendapat tawaran kontes _dance_ akhir bulan ini. Kategori dancenya ada _dance cover_ dan _free style dance_. Jadi, ada yang berminat menjadi kandidat?" ujar Jonghyun panjang lebar menjelaskan. Beberapa dari mereka termanggut seperti Samuel, Seungwoo dan Jinyoung.

"hyung, apa satu orang dapat mengikuti dua kategori sekaligus?"

"tidak bisa, satu orang hanya dapat memilih satu kategori. Kuharap dari kalian ada yang ikut. Ini prestasi dan jika kita memenangkannya, hadiahnya lumayan juga."

Para lelaki berbeda usia itu ber-oh ria.

Setelah hampir 1 jam berdiskusi, kedelapan pemuda itu—minus Jihoon—memastikan siapa yang akan mengikuti kontes tersebut. Dengan hasil kandidat _dance cover_ : Jonghyun, Jinyoung, Seungwoo, Woojin, Sewoon, dan Youngmin. Sisanya _free style_ _dance_ : Samuel, Daniel dan Jihoon—yang masih diambang keraguan. Sebenarnya Jihoon bukan anggota mereka, tapi mereka akui _dance popping_ Jihoon hampir setara dengan _skill_ Seungwoo.

 _Knock knock_!

Suara ketukan pintu studio membuat seluruh orang didalam studio menoleh kearah pintu. Tak lama kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka dan muncul seorang pemuda bersurai madu.

" _annyeong_ , semua!" sapanya ceria.

Bagaikan petir disiang bolong, hati Jihoon berdenyut mengingat siapa orang tersebut. Ya Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini.

Daehwi berjalan mendekati kumpulan pemuda tersebut dengan menengteng 2 buah kantung plastik berisi makanan ringan. Jika dilihat Jinyoung sekarang, wajahnya pucat pasi ketika melihat kedatangan Daehwi. Bagaimana tidak, kekasihnya juga hadir disini.

"hei bocah ini. Tau saja apa yang kita butuhkan." Ujar Seungwoo yang sudah fokus pada makanan yang dibawa Daehwi.

Jonghyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "baiklah kita _break_ sebentar, nanti kita lanjutkan dengan latihan." Ia melangkah menjauhi menuju toilet disudut ruangan.

Jihoon kini hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya ia ingin enyah saja dari sini. Kali ini Jihoon mengambil keputusan yang salah. Sekalinya ia keluar rumah dan begini jadinya. Sedikit banyak ia menyesal.

"Jihoon- _ie_." Panggil suara baritone Bae Jinyoung.

Otomatis Jihoon mendongakan kepalanya.

"bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Jihoon berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk ragu. Kemudian ia berdiri dan mengikuti Jinyoung yang keluar dari studio namun dari pintu yang berbeda dengan pintu utama. Tepatnya pintu keluar menuju halaman belakang studio. Mereka duduk disebuah bangku kayu panjang.

"sudah memutuskan jawabannya?" tanya yang lebih tua.

"aku... Aku tidak bisa."

.

.

.

 _Dua minggu sebelumnya_

" _woah, woah! Si pangeran Taiwan itu pindah kemari!"_

 _"omo, dia benar-benar tampan."_

 _"dia sangat seperti pangeran!"_

Bisik-bisik beberapa siswi membuat Jihoon dan sahabatnya Hyungseob penasaran. Baru sampai disekolah sudah heboh begini.

Sebuah mobil hitam mewah terparkir didepan lobi sekolah dan seorang pemuda tinggi keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Wajahnya terlihat asing bagi Jihoon dan Hyungseob. Mungkin siswa pindahan.

"permisi, ada apa ini?" tanya Hyungseob pada seorang siswi berambut ikal.

" _sunbae_ tidak tau? Guanlin pindahan dari Taiwan bersekolah disini." Jawab si siswi.

Hyungseob dan Jihoon saling menatap. Hyungseob mengangkat bahunya. "Guanlin siapa? memangnya dia anak pemilik sekolah ini." ujar Hyungseob asal.

"Benar _sunbae_ , orang tuanya donatur terbesar untuk sekolah ini."

Hyungseob tercengang mendengar penuturan adik kelasnya itu. Padahal ia hanya asal bicara, kenapa ucapanya hampir benar.

Jihoon menyikut lengan Hyungseob. "jaga ucapanmu, bagaimana jika kau salah bicara." bisik Jihoon.

Dilihat dari penampilannya cukup terlihat berkelas. Guanlin _si pangeran anak donatur terbesar untuk sekolah_ itu turun dari mobil hitam mewah, sepatu yang ia pakai terlihat mahal begitupun tas ransel yang ia sampirkan dipunggung tegapnya, tubuhnya yang tinggi, tampan dan ekspresi dingin sedingin es. Sungguh _boyfriend-able_ ya?

" _ey_ , dia terlihat angkuh, _eh._ " Bisik Hyungseob pada Jihoon. Hyungseob malah ikut bergosip seperti siswi centil yang mengagumi ketampanan Guanlin.

"hanya perasaanmu saja, Seob. Dia hanya pendiam mungkin."

Hyungseob mendelik. "kau bahkan belum mengenalnya." Hyungseob tak sadar jika ia bersuara cukup keras. beberapa siswi yang mengerubuni mobil Guanlin melirik padanya termasuk Guanlin yang hendak melangkah memasuki gedung sekolah.

Jihoon menyubit lengan Hyungseob. "Seob, semua orang melihat kearah kita!" bisik Jihoon penuh penekanan. Jihoon merasa tatapan Guanlin sangat menusuk. Iya, Guanlin menatap Jihoon persis dimata.

Bibir Guanlin tertarik sedikit ke atas. Jihoon melihatnya seperti _smirk_ bukan senyuman.

 _Ish ada apa dengan orang itu?!_

.

.

.

.

 **tbc or no?**

.

Ada Guanliiiiin hahahaha-

sorry for slow update, karena banyak tugas sekolah ide jadi suka mentok, hehe.

 ** _Review juseyooo_**


	4. chapter 4

**_nythine present_**

 ** _'For me?'_**

 ** _Winkdeep_**

 ** _Park Jihoon_**

 ** _Bae Jinyoung_**

 ** _with Park Woojin_**

 ** _WANNA ONE_**

.

.

.

"maaf aku tidak pernah sempat menjelaskan kenapa aku dekat dengan Daehwi, aku—"

 _Beep beep~_

Suara nada dering ponsel Jihoon menginterupsi Jinyoung yang tengah bicara.

 _Mom is calling..._

Melihat siapa yang menelponnya mau tak mau Jihoon harus segera menerima panggilan dari ibunya itu.

"maaf, sebentar." Jihoon berjalan sedikit menjauhi Jinyoung.

"iya _eomma_ , ada apa?"

" _jihoon-ie, kau lupa ya menjemput kedua adikmu diasrama-nya? Pihak sekolah SeoJun dan SeoEon sudah menelpon eomma tadi._ "

Jihoon menepuk jidatnya. Ia mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. "maaf eomma aku lupa. Aku akan segera kesana. Sekarang, maaf _eomma_!"

" _hng, kalau begitu cepatlah. Nanti adikmu menangis disana. Hati-hati._ "

"Baik _eomma_. Kututup ya." Jihoon mematikan sambungan telponnya. Ia kembali pada Jinyoung yang menatapnya.

"ada apa?" tanya Jinyoung penasaran.

Jihoon mendongak. "aku harus menjemput adikku di asramanya. Aku harus segera pergi." Ia melangkah hendak meninggalkan halaman belakang. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh Jinyoung.

"biar kuantar."

Lelaki yang lebih tua melirik pergelangan tangannya, kemudian perlahan melepaskan jemari yang melingkar dilengannya.

"tak usah. Kau masih harus berlatih. Aku bisa sendiri." Jihoon mencoba tersenyum walau tipis. Jihoon melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki studio untuk meminta ijin pada Woojin akan menjemput adik kembarnya. Dibelakangnya Jinyoung mengekori.

"kau yakin bisa sendiri? Aku akan bicara pada Jonghyun _hyung_ —"

" _aniya_ , kau disini saja. Sudah ya, aku telat. _Bye_ Woojin! Semuanya aku duluan ya!" seru Jihoon sembari berlari kecil meninggalkan studio.

Jinyoung yang masih menyandang status kekasih dari Jihoon hanya menatap punggung sang kekasih. Kekasihnya menghindarinya lagi.

" _hyung_ , ada _snack_ kesukaanmu, kemarilah!" seru Daehwi dibelakangnya yang tengah asyik memakan beberapa camilan bersama Seungwoo dan Daniel.

Jinyoung malah pergi keluar studio tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Daehwi. Dari pintu masuk studio ia bisa melihat Jihoon berdiri dihalte bus sendirian.

 _Seharusnya aku menemanimu disana._

Batin Jinyoung meringis. Rasanya menyedihkan ketika kekasihnya benar-benar mengacuhkannya, bahkan menghindarinya selama beberapa hari ini. Terlebih lagi sekolah baru memulai liburan. Tidak ada waktu untuk bertemu barang sebentar saja. Setidaknya jika sekolah ia masih bisa melihat keadaan Jihoon walau tidak langsung bertemu. Namun sekarang rasanya sulit. Ia harus datang ke rumah Jihoon jika ia ingin bertemu karena sejak kejadian itu Jihoon sulit dihubungi. Dan diwaktu tidak terduga ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Kenyataannya Jihoon malah menghindarinya.

Tidak, tidak. Jihoon bukan menghindarinya, Jinyoung yakin itu. Mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu dan bicara baik-baik. Keadaan mereka pun belum membaik. Jinyoung akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bicara dengan kekasihnya yang imut itu.

.

" _aish_ , Seojun- _ah_ , Seoeon- _ah_ , maafkan _hyung_ mu ini." Jihoon menggeram sendiri dibawah atap halte bus. Ia gemas menunggu bus yang tak kunjung datang. Padahal baru 2 menit ia sampai di halte.

Tak lama sebuah mobil hitam mengkilap berhenti tepat didepan Jihoon berdiri. Jihoon menyadarinya, namun ia pura-pura tidak melihat dan terus menatap kearah sebelah kanannya.

"Jihoon _sunbae_!." Suara baritone terdengar dari dalam mobil hitam itu. Otomatis Jihoon menoleh karena namanya merasa terpanggil.

Jihoon menyipitkan matanya menatap seseorang didalam mobil karena tidak begitu jelas dipandangannya.

"Guanlin?" tanyanya memastikan seseorang itu.

Seseorang yang berada didalam mobil itu keluar dari mobil mewahnya dengan senyum kepada Jihoon. Guanlin, adik kelas Jihoon yang duduk dibangku tingkat pertama highschool.

Ia berdiri menjulang disamping Jihoon. Perbedaan tinggi badan mereka sangat kontras.

"sedang apa _sunbae_ disini?"

Jihoon perlu mendongak untuk menatap mata Guanlin. "tentu saja menunggu bus. Kenapa kau turun?"

Lelaki berdarah Taiwan itu mengulum senyum. "tidak apa. _Sunbae_ mau kemana?"

"aku? Aku akan menjemput adikku diasramanya." Ucap Jihoon sembari menunjuk ke arah suatu jalan.

"denganku saja, kebetulan kita searah."

Yang lebih pendek menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak perlu, Guanlin- _ah_. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Ujarnya sungkan.

"tak apa _sunbae_. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Ayo!"

Guanlin langsung menarik lengan gemuk Jihoon untuk memasuki mobilnya. Jihoon hanya pasrah dan menerima ajakan yang terdengar memaksa dari Guanlin. Ia duduk disamping Guanlin. Tak lama mobil mewah yang ditumpangi Jihoon melaju yang dikendarai oleh supir pribadi Guanlin.

"aku tidak mengira _sunbae_ punya adik." Ucap Guanlin.

Jihoon tersenyum kecil. "aku punya adik kembar, dan adik sepupu seperti Woojin. Kau tau dia 'kan?"

"ah, Woojin _sunbae_? Kurasa seluruh sekolah tau dia."

" _ehei_ kau sudah seperti sekolah bertahun-tahun disana saja. Ingat kau baru dua minggu dikorea." Jihoon menahan tawanya.

"perempuan dikelasku banyak membicarakan Woojin _sunbae_ , makanya aku tau."

Jihoon hanya termangut dan terdiam sejenak. "omong-omong, kau mau kemana?"

"aku ada jadwal les privat bahasa. Aku masih harus banyak belajar bahasa korea." Ujar lelaki muda itu. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah jendela mobil.

"tapi kupikir kau sudah cukup lancar. Kau mengerti jika guru menerangkan dikelas 'kan?"

Guanlin terkekeh "tentu saja, _sunbae_."

Angkuh. Kata pertama yang Jihoon dan mungkin banyak orang ketika melihat Guanlin berjalan dengan kaki jenjangnya. Wajah dan penampilan Guanlin memang tidak sesuai dengan usianya. Iya, awalnya Jihoon mengira Guanlin akan berada diangkatan yang sama dengannya, namun perkiraannya salah. Bahkan Guanlin lebih muda 2 tahun darinya.

Sejak pertama kali Guanlin menginjakkan kakinya ke sekolah barunya yang sekarang, ketika pagi itu ia melirik Jihoon yang merasa malu karena temannya menjadi sorotan beberapa orang didekatnya. Cantik. Kata pertama yang Guanlin ucapkan didalam benaknya ketika bertatapan dengan manik Jihoon. Hanya sedetik namun membuat ia menahan senyumnya. Jihoon _sunbae_ cukup menarik perhatiannya.

Hari kedua Guanlin disekolah barunya ia dipertemukan lagi dengan Jihoon. Bocah yang memiliki tinggi setinggi tiang itu kebingungan ketika berada dikoridor dekat ruang aula. Ketika itu koridor sepi, Guanlin sendiri tertinggal teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia lupa jalan untuk kembali ke kelasnya, ada banyak lorong untuk ke suatu tempat digedung itu. Ia jadi frustasi.

Tapi bak malaikat penolong, Jihoon dan seorang temannya—Joo Haknyeon melintas tak jauh dari Guanlin berdiri. Tanpa ragu Guanlin memanggil kedua seniornya dan mendekatinya untuk dimintai tolong. Kalau bukan pada Jihoon sih Guanlin mana mau meminta tolong seperti ini, lebih baik ia langsung menelpon petugas sekolah dan menjemputnya. Tapi Jihoon itu kelewat menggemaskan, Guanlin semakin ingin dekat dengan seniornya itu.

" _sunbae_ , boleh tidak aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"

.

.

 _Langit seolah memberi harapan ketika awan kelabu menutupi matahari menjelang sore hari._

 _Sudah beberapa hari ini, aku merindukan hujan. Awan kelabu dan gemuruh petir hanya memberi harapan palsu._

 _Tidak ada rintikan hujan hingga malam hari ini._ _Hanya semilir angin hangat yang berhembus menghempas helaian rambutku._

 _Aku merindukan hujan. Aku merindukan aroma tanah yang bercampur bulir hujan. Iya, sudah hampir seminggu ini. Apa ia tidak merindukanku?_

 _Hujan dan kau itu sama. Aku selalu menyukainya dan aku selalu merindukannya._

 _Kau dan hujan itu sama. Sudah seminggu ini hilang, meninggalkan jejak kerinduan dan aku merasa kegelisahan. Kau merasakan itu? Kau ingat itu rain?_

 _Kapan kau akan datang padaku dan menyapaku?—_

"menulis apa _eum_?"

Pergerakan jemari Jihoon terhenti tatkala seseorang bertanya yang cukup mengejutkannya. Ia terlalu berkonsentrasi sampai ia tidak menyadari jika Hyungseob sudah duduk dihadapannya membawa nampan berisi 2 _cup ice coffee_.

"hanya iseng saja. Aku sedang merindukan hujan." Jihoon mengambil satu minuman yang telah dipesan Hyungseob dan menyedotnya.

Hyungseob tersenyum jahil. "eiy kau merindukan _rain_ ya? Biar kulihat puisimu." Tangan Hyungseon bersiap menggapai buku Jihoon namun dengan cepat sang pemilik memukul tangan Hyungseob. Hyungseob mengaduh kesakitan.

"aku benar-benar merindukan hujan, bukan _rain_! Jika kau ingin lihat apa yang kutulis, nanti akan ku kirim ke blog-ku." Lelaki gembul itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"tapi barusan aku melihat kalimat _rain_." Ucap Hyungseob masih pada mode jahilnya.

"apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Perasaanku juga. Aku tau kan jika aku menyukai hujan sebelum aku dekat dengan Jinyoung? Seminggu ini hujan tidak turun, udara terasa sangat panas dan kering, moodku pun tidak sebagus ketika hujan masih mau turun. Dan, hanya kebetulan saja karena sudah seminggu ini Jinyoung-pun tidak mengabariku lagi. Terlebih sekarang sudah liburan." Ujar Jihoon panjang lebar. Hyungseob hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Kedua pemuda itu tengah menikmati malam musim panas disebuah _cafe_ _outdoor_ yang menyuguhi pemandangan malam kota Seoul dari ketinggian. Cafenya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Jihoon juga Hyungseob, bisa dibilang pertengahan diantara rumah kedua pemuda bersahabat itu.

"Jinyoung benar-benar tidak mengabarimu?"

Jihoon bergerak gusar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "tiga hari yang lalu ponselku kan rusak. Ia sempat bertanya pada Woojin, tapi setelah itu tidak ada lagi." Ia mencebikan bibirnya sebal.

"ckck ia benar-benar menjadi tega sekarang." Hyungseob menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kupikir itu sifat aslinya. Mungkin." Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya singkat.

"kau harus membuatnya menyesal, Ji." Ujar Hyungseob seperti serius.

"hm, seperti apa?"

Hyungseob tersenyum menyeringai.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _makin ngebosenin ya?_

 _ada yang masih nunggu cerita receh ini?:( aku lihat review semakin sedikit, sedih akutu:(_

 _ehey winkdeep shipper berbahagia lah akhir-akhir ini banyak winkdeep moment makin gregett_

 _oh iya ada yg mau usul kelanjutannya/cara bikin si baejin nyesel? boleh pm aku ya_

 ** _Review juseyoo_**


End file.
